Polyethylene film based on very low density copolymers of ethylene and 1-octene has a high degree of tear strength and puncture resistance. When large amounts of 1-octene are incorporated into the polyethylene, i.e., amounts sufficient to bring the resin density down to 0.915 gram per cubic centimeter or lower, the film exhibits extraordinary toughness, which is highly desirable for numerous applications such as packaging, geomembranes, greenhouse film, and liners.
An accepted way to produce this very low density copolymer is in the gas phase using a low pressure fluidized bed reactor. However, the relatively low vapor pressure of the 1-octene leads to condensation in the reactor. The condensation of the 1-octene, in turn, results in a swollen or wet resin, which magnifies the inherent stickiness of the low crystallinity polyethylene product. This exceptionally sticky resin impedes the fluidization of the resin particles in the reactor resulting in poor operability, and conveyance and storage of the resin becomes too difficult for a commercial facility.